ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League: Part One
Justice League: Part One''' (often marketed as simply "'''Justice League") is an upcoming superhero film based on the DC Comics team of the same name. It is the fifth installment in the DC Extended Universe, and the first film in the Justice League film series. In the spread of the DC Extended Universe, it is primarily a successor to the films Man of Steel and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. It is directed by Zack Snyder and written by Chris Terrio. It stars an ensemble cast consisting of Ben Affleck, Henry Cavill, Gal Gadot, Jason Momoa, Ezra Miller, Ray Fisher, Harry Lloyd, Amber Heard, Viggo Mortensen, Willem Dafoe and Catherine Keener. Plot Following the death of Superman, Bruce Wayne and Diana gather the metahumans seen on the LexCorp drive in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ''to form the Justice League. Eventually the League is called into action when Prince Orm of Atlantis, half-brother of League member Arthur Curry, threatens to bring destruction to humanity. However, the League soon finds out the situation is far more complicated than that. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen / Flash *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone / Cyborg *Harry Lloyd as Prince Orm *Amber Heard as Mera *Viggo Mortensen as Lord Steppenwolf *Willem Dafoe as Nuidis Vulko *Catherine Keener as Queen Atlanna Jeremy Irons, Amy Adams and Harry Lennix reprise their roles from ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice as Alfred Pennyworth, Lois Lane and Calvin Swanwick respectively. Russell Crowe reprises his role from Man of Steel as Superman's father Jor-El. Golshifte Farahani appears as Kahina the Seer. Julian Richings portrays Desaad, the loyal minion of Darkseid. James Earl Jones makes a brief appearance as Darkseid, although his role was uncredited. Other small appearances include J.K. Simmons, Jena Malone, Alex Meraz, Connie Nielsen, Emma Watson, Viola Davis, and Jesse Eisenberg as Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Queen Hippolyta, Iris West, Amanda Waller, and Lex Luthor respectively. Trivia *Jason Momoa and Harry Lloyd previously worked together in the HBO series Game of Thrones. *The film takes inspiration from the comic storyline Throne of Atlantis and the Justice League animated film based off that storyline. *The first Avengers film also involved a storyline in which one of the heroes' brother was a main antagonist. According to Geoff Johns and Zack Snyder, this was somewhat on purpose, as the film "seems like it will be exactly the same [as The Avengers], then it does a complete 180." *According to Geoff Johns, Warner Bros. and DC Films wanted to keep James Earl Jones' casting as Darkseid a complete secret. Jones was cast as Darkseid early on in production but was called into the studio to record one scene during the later days of post-production. Category:Films Category:Superhero Category:Superhero movie Category:Justice League Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:DC Extended Universe Category:DC Movie Universe Category:Dc Movie Universe Films Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:The Flash Category:Wonder Woman Category:Aquaman Category:Cyborg